In a radio frequency (RF) transceiver, a communication signal is typically amplified and transmitted by a transmit section. A transmit section may comprise one or more circuits that amplify and transmit the communication signal. The amplifier circuit or circuits may comprise one or more amplifier stages that may include one or more driver stages and one or more power amplifier stages. Each of the amplifier stages typically comprises one or more transistors configured in various ways to amplify the communication signal. An example of a power amplifier architecture is referred to as a cascode transistor architecture. When implemented using metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) technology, a cascode transistor architecture generally uses two transistor amplifiers, one operating as a common-source stage and the other operating as a common-gate stage. A cascode transistor amplifier is generally characterized by a high gain, moderately high input impedance, a high output impedance, and a high bandwidth. Typically, when implemented using a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process, a cascode transistor architecture provides high voltage capability for CMOS based power amplifiers and switches, but it also undesirably occupies a large amount of silicon (Si) die area.